Praetereo Omnia Convuitium
by FionnaCosplayer
Summary: When Harry decides to go back to Hogwarts he also decides that he no longer wanted to be an Auror. He wants to be a Healer, specializing in children's cases so that no child will have to go through what he went through when he was a child himself. Full Summary inside. Eventual Harry/Draco. Updated every other Sunday.


So, after two or three years without writing, I've decided to start up again. Life has finally settled into something I can handle, and I've got a couple of stories started and will be posting them in a few days. They're all completely written out, so no worries about infrequent updates from me anymore. This is a new story, and there will be an authors note at the end of the chapter with more info. Onward.

**Summary : **When Harry decides to go back to Hogwarts he also decides that he no longer wanted to be an Auror. He wants to do something else instead. He wants to be a Healer, specializing in children's cases so that no child will have to go through what he went through when he was a child himself. Years later he meets Malfoy again who brings his son in for a checkup. He finds signs of abuse and confronts Malfoy about it. Together they decided to find out who's abusing Scorpious and put an end to it. But when other children come in with similar wounds, Harry realizes that this web of abuse may be bigger than he thought possible.

_Chapter One : Not an Auror_

Two days before everyone was supposed to go back to Hogwarts, Harry decided that he was going back too. He had decided that he might as well go back and get the rest of the education that he missed when they were on the Horcrux hunt. Hermione, while pleased that he was returning, yelled at him for a good half hour on all of the irresponsible things he had done in his life, but this somehow took the cake apparently. When she was done, Harry decided that he was just happy that it had only lasted an hour. By the time she was done, Ron had decided that he might as well tell her that he was going too, and suffer the consequences. That had been another half an hour of yelling, at both of them, and she had decided that they needed to get their school books and robes. She had gone into full planning mode and they boys had left her to it seeing as it had left them off the hook.

That had been roughly two days ago, and currently they were on the train to go back. By this time Harry had started to regret his decision. He was the first one on the train with Ron and Hermione, who kept people out of their compartment. He felt like rather like a rare animal or creature that people wanted to look at. He didn't blame the first and second years as much, but he did snarl at a few third years. He had known and seen them at Hogwarts when he was in his sixth year, and had even spoken to a few of them. _They should honestly know better than to stare at me,_ Harry thought angrily. As soon as the train was full and departing Hermione cast several very strong privacy and repelling charms, though she left them open to a few people like Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Surprisingly they didn't visit him the entire train ride, and Harry wondered if they had decided to come back. He decided that he wasn't going to worry about it as they pulled into Hogwarts Station. He smiled at Luna and went over to say hello to her, leaving Ron and Hermione with the responsibility of finding a carriage for the three, perhaps four, of them.

"Hello Luna."

Luna smiled at him and said, "Hello," while pulling raw meat from her bag. A few of the thestrals that weren't attached to the carriages came forward and took the meat from her hands. They sniffed at Harry too, and he found himself smiling at them. Most everyone stared at him because it looked like he was petting thin air, but for than a few of them knew what he was really petting and gave him a wide berth, which he felt was all too wonderful.

"How have things been? Is your dad doing better? I heard the Quibbler has gotten really popular lately," Harry asked. And he wasn't lying. It seemed everyone was carrying a copy around these days, much like back in 5th year.

"Oh yes," Luna said in that dreamy quality she had. "Quite popular. We've almost constantly been selling out these last few months. He's been very pleased. We're thinking about moving after graduation and trying to expand the business."

Harry had noticed that her voice had lost some of it's dreaminess, mostly due to the war he was sure, but she was still a calming person to talk to. Nearly everyone wanted to talk about how he was doing, or how he was feeling, or other such nonsense, and he was relieved that she was perfectly willing to talk about herself and what she was up to in such a way that few people around him did. He stayed to talk to her and help feed the thestrals until Hermione called for them and informed them that if hey kept talking they were going to be missing the feast. Harry reluctantly said good bye to the creatures and told them that he was going to visit them when he could. He liked them, even though he was reminded of why he could see them every time they looked at him. He was starting to feel like he didn't mind as much anymore as he had.

He and Luna made the short walk back to the last carriage and climbed in after Ron and Hermione, who had picked up with Luna where Harry had left off. They talked for most of the ride back to the castle, comparing summers and finally rounding off with what they had all decided to do after Hogwarts. Since Luna was going to be a seventh year she was at the end of her school career as well, and though she hadn't decided what she wanted to do yet, she knew it was going to deal with nature or magical creatures. Hermione seemed very impressed with her decision and managed not to interrupt Luna once while she was talking.

When they got to the castle, they went to the Great Hall together, and then parted ways once they got to their house tables, only there weren't four tables like normal, there were five. Harry looked up at the staff table and saw McGonnagal subtly nod toward the smaller fifth table. This was apparently where the eighth years were sitting, instead of at their old house tables. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly went to their new table among all of the staring and pointing and whispering that was following them. Harry ignored it to the best of his ability, but that didn't stop him from glaring at everyone who stared at him.

When they were seated, McGonagall stood up and motioned for Filch to open the doors to let in the first years. Harry was surprised to see more first years than normal, and was about to whisper a question to Hermione when their new Headmistress stood up and spoke.

"This year, we will be doing things a little differently. The first years from last year who opted to repeat their first year will be resorted. I will then assign the prefects and the head boy and girl for this year. Should those older students not wish to have the responsibility they need only ask me to choose someone else and I will. But first, the sorting."

She sat back down as a teacher Harry didn't recognize came forward with the hat and stool and started calling out the names. Harry was curious to see who would end up in hisold house, and noticed for the first time that Malfoy had not returned. In fact, he was one of the few Slytherins not to return. Harry decided to put it out of his mind and focus on the last first years to be sorted. When that was finished McGonagall stood up once more and addressed the school as a whole.

"To the returning students, welcome back, and to the first years, welcome to Hogwarts, where you will flourish, make friends, and hopefully make good decisions. Enough talking for now, tuck in." She waved her hand and like all the years Harry had been there before, food immediately appeared before them. Harry carefully piled his plate with with all of his favorites and ate without talking to everyone. He hadn't noticed how nervous he had been to come back until he was actually back. There was a noticeable quietness in the students this year, which Harry had expected. It had only been a few months since he'd defeated Voldemort. He decided that he would have been a little upset if they had acted like they were unaffected from the war. He kept his head down and only made small talk with his two best friends. They didn't have much to say either. In fact, most of their table didn't. They were by far the quietest table in the Great Hall. Once dinner and dessert were finished, Harry saw that the students were looking at the staff table in wait. Harry decided that he would wait too until something either did or didn't happen.

Finally McGonnagal stood up again and said, "There will be many different things this particular year. Anyone seen bothering Mr. Potter or his friends, or any seventh and eighth year for that matter, about this summer and the defeat of Voldemort will receive detention for the whole year. If they are caught a second time then they will be expelled, no exceptions." A loud muttering went up around the Hall when she said this. Quite a few people looked guiltily at the eighth table, and then turned back to the Headmistress, who waited for it to quiet down before she began again..

"Further more, all returning fifth year and above will go through another career counseling session. I realize that for a lot of students their career choices have changed. If they have not, then let your head of house know and we will not call upon you for your meeting. As most of you know, the forbidden forest is out f bounds..." She continued on giving out the usual warnings before sending them to bed.

Harry stood up with the rest of the eighth years and was about to leave until he, and most of the rest of them, realized that they had no idea where their dorm would be. Hagrid was striding toward them, and Harry felt himself smile for the first time since he'd entered the castle a few hours ago. He hadn't realized how much he had missed his rather large friend until said friend stood in front of him.

"Follow me eighth years. You're dorm's this way," He said, motioning for them to follow him. They did so silently, just as quiet as they had been at dinner. Harry wasn't paying attention and was just enjoying being in Hagrid's presence until he noticed that they were going closer to the exit of the school rather than farther into it like the younger students.

"Hagrid, Where are we going," Hermione asked when she was sure they were going to leave the school. They didn't and Hagrid made a right down a seldom used hallway that Harry was unsure of. He had never been down this way, never had a reason to go this way actually, and was uncomfortable with the unfamiliar territory.

"You lot are legal adults. You can no longer live in the dorms, so you're going to the guest rooms down this way. The Headmistress has decided to trust that you won't abuse being so near to the Entrance Hall. There are only fifteen of you, and there are more than enough rooms for all of you to pair up. McGonagall will not dictate how you pair up as long as you do it responsibly," He said eying a few of the boys who had been looking at the girls. He motioned to the doors that had suddenly appeared on the empty expanse of wall that they had stopped in front of. Harry noticed they weren't separated by odd or even numbers, but each room had a number and a letter, and a small empty plaque underneath that. He was looking at Ron and Hermione a second later, and decided that he didn't want to deal with either of them sneaking over to the others' rooms and bothering him while he was trying to sleep.

"You two are gonna room together right? Because I was gonna room with Neville," He said, giving them out. No one was fooled however and a few even snickered, but were quickly silenced when Hagrid grunted, and went on to explain how the rooms worked.

"Take your thumb, and press it to the plaque, then the door knob," He said. When they looked at him like he was nuts, much like they had in their third year, he elaborated, "It takes a bit of your magic and makes a sort of personal lock so that only you and your roommate can open the door."

Harry shrugged and did as he was told, pressing first to the plaque and then to the doorknob like he was told. He felt a sort of tug and then snap, not unlike a rubber band snapping, and then stepped back so Neville could do it. Strangely Neville was the quietest of them all. Harry was so used to him chattering about nervously about plants, and he realized that that was one more thing he had missed.

They both stepped back and watched as 'Harry' and 'Neville' appeared on the small blank plaque that was under their number and letter. Once Hagrid was satisfied that everyone had paired off and claimed their rooms, he left them to settle. Before he left he handed Harry a note that Harry suspected was an invite to tea. Harry decided to pocket it until he had a few private moments to open it later. He turned to Neville and opened the door, unsure of what to expect. He was pleasantly surprised at the very un-Gryffindor style of the room. It was done in a light blue and cream color arrangement that he found to be very pleasant. He looked around and saw that they were in a common room of sorts. There were a few squishy chairs and couches, not unlike the ones he had adored back in Gryffindor Tower, and a nice fireplace that seemed like it would constantly be at the almost out level that he knew that both he an Neville were fond of. There was a small kitchen and dining room area that Harry was sure would be stocked with food if he had bothered to open a few of them. There was a door at opposites of the common room that Harry guessed were their bedrooms, He saw a small hallway that lead to what he discovered was a half-bath with just the toilet and sink.

Neville smiled at him, and motioned for Harry to pick a bedroom. They both had empty plaques like the one on the door to their living space. He went to the one farthest from the entrance and motioned for Neville to follow him.

"Well, if I don't like it, or you like it better than you can have it. I'm not too picky about having one or the other," He explained. They opened the door and saw that it was a bedroom like what you would find in a flat. There was enough space for a bed and a small comfortable looking couch. There was a door at one corner that Harry assumed was a bathroom. When they investigated he saw that they were right in assuming it was a bathroom. Though, it was certainly bigger than the half bed out in the living room. It had a shower an a sizable tub that Harry was sure would be like the one in the prefects bathroom, only smaller. They left the room, and went to explore he other room and while it was only marginally bigger and with a slightly different layout, Neville said he would take the first bedroom.

"If it's ok with you, I'm not fond of too-big spaces lately." He didn't look ashamed when he said it. He said it casually like it was a fact that wasn't associated with him.

Harry didn't ask, since Neville didn't look like he wanted to elaborate, and they went their separate ways to get comfortable in their new bedrooms. Harry went through the same process with the plaque and door knob as he had with their 'front door' and wasn't surprised when his name appeared on the small silver plaque on the door. When he walked back in, his trunk was already there at the foot of his bed. Harry went to it and rifled through it for his pajamas. He looked between the bed and the bathroom, and realized suddenly how tired he was. He decided to forgo a shower in favor of sleep. He put on his pajamas and put silencing charms on his room and flopped onto the bed, which was every bit as soft as he thought it was. He had just enough energy to climb under the covers before he was out like a light. His last thought was of his meeting with McGonagall and how she would feel about his change of career. He hoped she would be supportive.

;A;

When Harry woke up in the morning he felt good. Groggy, but good. He wondered what had woken him up when he heard several hard knocks on his door.

"Harry, breakfast is in ten minutes. Do you want me to wait for you?" That was Neville. He was half expecting it to be Hermione like it had been for the past year. Neville sounded much more patient than Hermione did though, and when Harry grunted something that sounded a lot like 'yes' so Neville grunted and said he's be in the living room waiting. Harry decided to just cast a few cleaning charms on himself and to brush his teeth the muggle way. He'd once tried to clean his teeth magically, and had ended up almost disintegrating his teeth, so he decided that since he wanted to keep his teeth in his mouth then he would just keep his tooth brush and appreciate it. He was done a little earlier than expected and was on his way to see Neville when he remembered his wand. Though he no longer needed it, he still like the comforting feeling of having it strapped to his arm. He left his room and went out to find Neville so they could walk to the Great Hall together. It was mostly quiet since neither of them were interested in small talk. They caught up with the rest of the eighth years and sat at their table. Harry had to admit that he liked this one better than he would have liked going back to Gryffindor table. Here it was quiet and no one was expected to talk. He was thankful for that since he wasn't in the mood to chat with his fellow eighth years.

Everyone else started trickling in as breakfast went on. Harry had slowly eaten some scrambled eggs and bacon with some tea and toast and was just waiting for his time table. He was beginning to wonder how classes would work now that almost each year was doubled up with twice as many students. He assumed that he and the rest of them would just o to classes with the seventh years. He was contemplating another rasher of bacon when McGonagall came toward them with what was most definitely not their time tables.

"Since you have no head of house, I will be filling in. The staff and I have decided that your year is going to be a priority since you will be leaving first. These are the times for the meetings, if you don't need one, tell me now."

When no one spoke, she nodded and handed out small envelopes. When that was done she turned to Hermione and Neville. "I've decided," She said slowly, "That you two will be head boy and girl. Is that agreeable with you two?" She turned a stern eye on both of them and when they both met her steady gaze she nodded and handed them badges. She lightly touched Neville's shoulder and whispered, "You parents would be proud Longbottom," and promptly turned back to the rest of them. You are exempt from classes today since your meetings will also be today. Tomorrow you'll have a sorted out time table once your career path is chosen. Please stay out of trouble until then," She said giving Harry, Hermione, and Ron a pointed look before heading back to the staff table.

They each opened their envelopes and Harry found that he wasn't expected in her office until later that after dinner. He still hadn't opened Hagrid's note and decided that now was a good a time as any. Like he had guessed it was an invitation to tea. What he did not expect was that it was an invite for him only. He didn't know how to tell Ron and Hermione that they weren't invited, but he learned that Hermione was having her meeting at eleven when Hagrid wanted tea, and that Ron was having his right after hers. He still felt weird about not asking them to come with, but since they couldn't make it anyway he decided to put it out of his mind. He was tempted to go back to bed and get more sleep, but decided instead to go to the library to look up something before he went to Hagrid's for tea. Hermione offered to join him, but she looked like she need sleep more than any of them. Harry didn't doubt that was true. She'd been having nightmares ever since Malfoy Manor, and wasn't getting much sleep. She'd refused Dreamless Sleep since it was very easy to get addicted to it.

He was halfway there when Luna showed up and started walking with him. He smiled and immediately started a conversation with her that revolved around Nargles and an article in the _Prophet_ that claimed proof of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack existing. Harry tried not to snort about that, but was surprised when Luna did instead.

"I know for a fact that they don't exist, Harry. But don't tell my father. He would be heartbroken to learn such a thing." She left him at the entrance to the library and walked, more like swayed, away to go to Divination. Harry waved her off and went into the blessedly quiet library. The smell of old books was a welcome scent and after drawing it in for a minute, he got down to business to get ready for his meeting with McGonagall.

It wasn't until two hours later that he pulled himself away from the last book, that he noticed that it was almost time for tea with Hagrid. He magically re-shelved the books, and quickly walked out of the library, only to break into a run when he stepped foot outside it. He didn't want Hagrid to think he wasn't coming, and if he wanted to get there reasonably on time he would have to move as fast as his feet could carry him. He was surprised that he didn't see many students until he realized that they were still in class before lunch. He was almost there when he cast a _Tempus_ and decided that he could slow down a bit so as not to look like he'd rushed there. Hagrid would most likely not be fooled, but he wouldn't acknowledge it.

He was still a little peeved that being back didn't feel like being back, like home, but he thought that the memories of all of his dead friends and family might have something to do with the twisting feeling in his stomach that wouldn't go away. He decided that he would push it out of his mind for later. Hagrid would be more than sufficient to make his day better. He really had missed his sentimental half giant friend. Though certainly not his rock cakes. He felt such a pang of sadness when he saw Hagrid's hut come into view. It was bigger and nicer than before. He had to rebuild most of it when the Ministry "Officials" had practically burned it to the ground in Harry's fifth years. He liked to think that Hagrid liked the idea of expanding his small cozy home, the circumstances certainly weren't the best.

He walked up the patch to the hut and saw Hagrid sitting on the front porch with Fang panting in the shade, even though it wasn't very hot out. Hagrid was whittling a piece of wood into something and though he looked busy he put it down when Harry approached. Harry felt his face automatically smiling as he took in Hagrid's appearance. He looked less groomed than when Harry had last seen him a couple months ago. Harry liked it that way better. It was more 'Hagrid' than when he had been trying to impress Madame Maxime.

When Harry got within ten feet of the hut Fang finally noticed him and got up to lope over to Harry despite the shade from the front steps. He nudged into Harry and drooled all over him, though Harry didn't mind. He walked to Hagrid and sat on the steps as well taking care to let Fang have his spot back. There were so many things Harry wanted to say to Hagrid and ask him, but he settled for, "How are things?"

Hagrid gave Harry a sad smile and said, "Not too bad. How's rooming with Neville? He seems a bit more confident after-. Well just after. It looks good on him."

"He's quieter yeah. Then again, I think most of us are quieter than before. Hermione is doing better than before. She's getting more sleep than before, but there are nightmares. She refuses Dreamless Sleep. Says she doesn't want to get addicted to it. Has plans for herself after school I reckon."

"What about you? Do you have plans after Hogwarts? Still on about being an Auror?"

"I think I've had enough fighting evil wizards in my lifetime," Harry said. "I think I figured out what I want to be after Hogwarts though."

Hagrid stopped his carving and turned his full attention to Harry, who began to outline his plans to Hagrid. When he was finished he looked at Hagrid to see what he thought about the whole thing. He didn't say anything for a long time, and just when Harry was about to prompt him into speaking Hagrid said, "I think it's a mighty fine idea. Your mum and dad would have been proud of you."

Harry smiled, and began to talk about everything else that had gone on with him this summer. Except for the war. He didn't think he would be ready to talk about that yet. It was only when his did Harry realize that he'd probably missed dinner. He said his goodbyes to Hagrid and walked back up to the castle and decided to go to the kitchens to get food after he'd said something to Neville.

He was dreading and also looking forward to his meeting with McGonagall. He cast a quick _Tempus_ and decided that he would have just enough time to stop by his rooms, but not the kitchens. He would have to go there after the meeting to get food. He wanted to know what she would think about his decision to not be an Auror anymore. He decided to put it out of his mind until tomorrow. But first, Neville, then the meeting, and then food.

;A;

And there you have it. This is probably going to be a long-ish story, maybe 20-40 chapters. I'll probably update this every Sunday, or every other Sunday. Depending on what's going on, I'll let you know. I'll be posting the second story, the other new one, sometime close to or after this week. Hell, I might even pot it on Monday. Like before, I'll have a schedule worked out and will put it in the summary. Let me know what you think ok?

Fionna


End file.
